The Beauty of Opposites
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Yes, another high school fic. Sora Hokagi, quarterback of the football team finds himself in an interesting scenario pitting him in an emotional pit deeper than any normal High School teenager would experience. With a society so harsh to judge and so little to sympathize, how will he ever come to accept himself as normal. Warning: YAOI
1. Sora

Disclaimer: Yes another High School fic  
And no I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: Contains course language, sexual themes, some nudity and of course the controversial subject of homosexuality.

* * *

Chapter 1  
The air was cool, sweat was dripping and his body was exhausted. Everything around him seemed to have been unimportant. There was no other field, other than the battlefield. His enemy was fortified declaring a war of attrition with Sora Hokagi's own rank with a collision of bodies, both caught in an epic struggle of dominance.  
He looked to see that his line had only so much time before the opposing line advanced. He looked above the line through the field to see no man was available out in the field, being pursued by greater adverasaries. This would be the breaking point.  
He then looked again once more around the field to see the faces of his brethren with anticipation engraved. His mentor's eyes lit with fire as he was about to yell, "Run!"  
Before the coach could bark the command, he had made a decision. Yes, his uniform was heavy, his jersey was drenched in rain and sweat, he felt like he had no more energy but he looked once again at the emblem of his enemy, The Hallow Bastion Knights. With a battle cry he moved his feet with such a motion kicking behind turf and mud from the previous rain storm. He blurred past No Man's land leaving the lines to their brutal combat, he stormed past recievers trying to catch him and one player dared to make a stand only for his lack of motion to succumb to the velocity Sora already established. The rebel suffered some collision causing a loud popping noise to cause the crowd to cheer louder than they were. Sora's motions were delayed a bit navigating around the flailing body, but gained a motion for only 15 yards to the End Zone. He didn't look back he couldn't afford it. He knew where he was going, he took a deep breath allowing his body to intake some energy. There was temporary relief only for it to be interfered by Sora igniting more of his muscles to move faster. Leaning his body forward, he sprinted to the end and the crowd cheered louder.  
He still stood with the ball, gripping it with both hands in order to avoid dropping it and he was near exhausted. He looked back and here he was, at the end zone. He looked at the score board and the clock struck zero, and he looked to the score: 36-31. A tear formed in his eyes as he was struggling for breath.  
He was muttering in between breaths, "We're...going..."  
And he found himself surrounded by red and white jerseys full of energy leaping with excitement. He saw his younger friend Tidus screaming, "We're going to play offs!"  
The rest of the team was a jovial gathering of victorious soldiers celebrating their major battle, raising their helmets in salute to the cause of their victory. They were calmed by the leading coach and were gathered around like sheep around the short haired man, stocky.  
"Now ya'll just remember, this was you! You kicked their ass!" He announced.  
The team was in jovial hooting once more to be calmed.  
"Ya'll did good tonight. Yeah, of course there was alot of mistakes. But I'll tell ya'll, it happens. And you know what it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make, its how you learn from them. And that's what ya'll did! Ya'll learned and and whooped their ass!" He exclaimed  
Then he warned, "Remember though, those mistakes can't keep happening. The play offs aren't gonna be like this first part of the season. I know this was the team's hardest win but this season is far from over. It's up to you to learn from your mistakes and use it against the next team. Each team is different, but I'm telling ya'll. We will be the best!"  
The players tone picked back up, "We done the best here and we're going all the way! I don't care what everybody else says, we're fighting for it. What are you?"  
The team echoed, "Warriors!"  
He repeated, "What are you?"  
"Warriors!"  
"Who's house is this?"  
The team roared, "Our House!"  
"Who's house?"  
"Our house!"

* * *

Sora was what some people would say, different. He was a quiet boy who didn't speak much to anyone. Except for really close friends...who also happen to be female. Nobody in school really knew him, they did talk about him though. Whether he was an amazing athelete, an excellent pupil or an extremely heart-throbbing sensation, Sora Hokagi was a name of celebrity status in Destiny Islands High.  
He was getting changed when Tidus went up to him, "Dude, you destroyed them!"  
He replied in a puberty-tinted voice, "I was just doing what I was told."  
Tidus, a freshman who was promoted to Varsity after the JV season ended, was known for his amount of energy even after the game while a majority of the team would groggily strip their gear off and stow it in their locker while taking their sweaty clothes in for washing.  
Then a large muscular figure across the locker room shouted to Sora, "So when you fucking her man?"  
Sora looked over with a confused face wondering who said it. He was smirking out of good humor and Sora just smirked right back at him. But matters started to tense up when Setzer replied, "What, you afraid she's got a disease?"  
In only football pants, socks and no shirt Sora dropped everything in his hand and he glared across, his muscles clearly tensing everywhere. His eyes a sharp shard of ice piercing towards the slender, toned blonde already changed into his wife beater and black jeans.  
Suddenly Hayner bumped in, "Come on, bro! You didn't just go that far."  
The young blonde smirked, "Yeah, she's a two-timing slut."  
The bench before Sora wasn't screwed into the floor, therefore having it flipped over as he advanced in a steady stride towards him. As young bystanders, their tesosterone encouraged them to be just merely spectators. Setzer still had the smirk, "Whatcha gonna do?"  
Sora grabbed Setzer by his shirt and pulled him over the secured bench and slammed him into a locker next to them. Setzer barely had time to react before a battery of fist fire pummeled all over his face and chest. Any hand put up in defense was just another target for the rapid hits Setzer recieved. Until the young blonde lunged at Sora causing him to flip over the bench and slam into the locker, giving Setzer a vantage to leap on him and pummel him with his own arsenal of fists. Adrenaline seemed to fuel Sora more as he kicked Setzer in the chest causing him to couch loads. These actions caused alot of commotion causing for the coach giving the speech before to barge in.  
He was yelling, "What's all the damn noise! Ya'll fighting!"  
He looked to the sight of Setzer bent over coughing and bruised, his eye swollen and his nose bleeding while Sora was trying to get up sore and bleeding out of his nose and lip. He merely had a bruise on his face compared to the swollen eyes of the other. He motioned for them to come out of the locker room and towards his office.  
He set Sora in his office and ordered calmly, "Don't move."  
He escorted Setzer to the medical room. Seemed to be engaged in a conversation as a cop would investigate. Once he explained to one of the coaches his needs he left that room and closed his office door. And he was calm and relaxed as he always was. Coach Travus has seen enough combat and experienced enough unit bonding in his time to understand these minor instances.  
He sat down at his desk, "Sora, talk to me man. What's going on?"  
He fiddled with a load of excuses that would normally work with his mom, but for one this Coach could detect bullshit thrown at him and he saw the situation.  
Sora sighed, "He was talking shit."  
Travis took off his cap and asked, "Well what was he saying?"  
Sora then blushed suddenly and he turned to the right, "It's nobody."  
"Look at me, Sora."  
The teen didn't comply and he slammed the desk, "Look at me!"  
Sora looked nervously and suddenly the air was calm once more.  
"Dude, just because this is your first fuck up, doesn't mean I'm gonna be bullshitted. You know me, remember when you thought you were gonna sham practice? I got your ass over here didn't I?"  
Sora recalled back to the excuse of avoiding Summer practice with, "I didn't have a ride." Just as he was about to pull out at 8:30, a red truck pulled in being Coach Travis getting out and leaning against Sora's door with a smirk, "Need a ride?"  
Then his thoughts came back to the office and he explained, "He talked about a really good friend of mine."  
The coach leaned back, "Your girlfriend?"  
Sora nodded and replied, "She is my really good friend though. Coach, you heard him antagonizing me for the whole season. And the season before that! I even said something to you and you punished him for it."  
The man leaned back looking to Sora and he sighed, "Dude...I'd like to help you out. Believe me, I think he deserved it too. But I gotta punish both of you. Come see me tomorrow at my Classroom Saturday around...I'll say noon. Just enjoy your weekend, now."  
The coach opened the door leading Sora out, taking Setzer in. Sora was walking and a coach with wild, red hair wrapped with a bandana asked in an island accent, "You gonna need ice, man?"  
Sora shrugged and he said, "I'll be fine."  
He went into the locker with everybody almost leaving. Tidus perked up to Sora heading toward his locker in his white Hollister shirt and khaki shorts.  
"Hey, bro. You alright?"  
"Yeah, man. I just gotta see Coach Saturday."  
"What'd he say?"  
He replied, "He's gonna decide from there."  
"Oh...that sucks bro. You wanna go Downtown with us?"  
Sora smiled and looked back, "I'm good for tonight, bro."  
"Come on! You might need to get laid tonight man!"  
Sora laughedf and he smirked, "I've had plenty of that when I was a Freshy."  
Tidus was about to say, "With Kai..." but then shut up real quickly and said nervously, "So yeah."  
Sora looked back and dismissed the slip up and smiled, "I'm good. Go get some for me."  
"You sure?" He begged once more for Sora to go.  
Sora teased, "You wanna suck my dick or something?"  
Tidus contorted and walked away, "That's fucking gay man."  
Tidus left laughing while Sora joined amused at the discplayed homophobia.

* * *

Sora changed into his sky blue AE t-shirt and white shorts and proceeded out of the locker room, his bag full of nasty laundry to be done. He walked towards the parking lot to have Kairi still in her red and white cheerleading uniform leaning on the fence.  
She chirped, "Hey cutie."  
He blushed again and smiled, "Oh stop."  
Kairi giggled, "You know I'm kidding."  
He gave a fake pout, "But you know I blush from it."  
She smiled, "And it's cute."  
His face flustered again and she smiled.  
"Why does that make you blush?" She wondered.  
"It just does." He muttered.  
She leaned up against him and she teased, "What you wanna do, cutie pie?"  
He exasperated embarassed like a teenage girl, "Stoooop!"  
She rolled her eyes with a smirk and agreed, "Fine...you're not that cute."  
He then glared through his red face at her.  
"Are you sure you're straight?"  
Sora shifted uncomfortably and answered, "Uhm...yeah." He finished with a fake chuckle.  
She leaned into him and said, "You could always tell me anything...even if we ain't dating."  
He smiled, "Of course."  
He walked her to his car and opened the door for her like a gentleman. She teased, "Us in a car in a dark parking lot usually isn't a good sign of friendship."  
Sora blushed again and Kairi could see it through the floodlights shining down onto the parking lot and she laughed hysterically.  
"Oh my God, you're so like...innocent." She was laughing in her seat while Sora grumbled as he sat down, putting on his seat belt. She then held his hand and Sora looked back, realzing he couldn't be mad at Kairi. She was staring and he was staring back. The two locked eyes and leaned towards eachother. They leaned closer and closer until two lips contacted, causing a wave of passion transmitted through the skin. A soft manipulation of lips dancing with eachother until Sora pulled back quickly.  
Suddenly he was looking away, Kairi asked, "Sora?"  
"I can't do it, Kai." He said as if he was in excrutiating pain.  
She was confused once again, "Do what, Sora?"  
He was sobbing he replied, "I still can't forgive myself."  
Kairi justified, "Sora you were drunk and..."  
He slammed the cupholder and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. He was sobbing hard and his head leaned against the steering wheel. Kairi rubbed his back. Realizing he needed comfort, he undone the cup holder and flipped them up, giving him room to lean against Kairi's shoulder.  
"Sora I already forgave you.", she calmly said  
He sobbed and said, "I don't deserve you."  
"Sora...I know you didn't mean to."  
Sora straightened up and asked, "So you're telling me that getting drunk at a party and cheating on you is ok?"  
She said, "No, you know that's not what I mean?"  
"Then what do you mean?" He struggled to carry out through sobs.  
"I know it wasn't you."  
"Kairi, I made a choice to go to that party and you almost commited suicide."  
"I survived." Kairi defended.  
"What if you didn't, Kai?"  
She never thought and a tear formed up in her eye, but she looked to Sora all wrapped in emotions. She just rubbed his back and let him lean into her crying.  
She then established their relationship once more, "Sora...no matter what, I'll still love you. Even if we don't end up together. You're still somebody special to me."  
He smiled and asked in his cracked voice, "Even as a friend?"  
She repeated, "As a friend."  
She then reminisced, "Remember when we first met in 7th Grade?"  
Sora then smiled and blushed at the memory. He was laughing, "Kai, come on. You know I get embarassed especially at that."  
She smiled, "Shouldn't have walked in the Girl's Bathroom then."  
Sora comes back, "Shouldn't have been crying in the stall."  
She laughed, "Yeah...I can't believe I cried over that."

* * *

_Flashback_  
_A young Sora with wild brown hair wearing jeans and a red shirt that day. The thirteen year old ignorantly opened the door and seemed to notice nothing different...except...no urinals? He looked around hoping a teacher wasn't around until suddenly he heard sobbing. He followed the source and knocked._  
_He heard a , "Go away, bitch."_  
_He didn't know what to do, so he bluntly asked, "Are you ok?"_  
_Confused she asked, "Are you a boy?"_  
_He blushed then answered, "Yeah."_  
_She asked, "Asking me about me?"_  
_He said, "I'll go now."_  
_The feminine voice called, "No...come in."_  
_He noticed it was a handicap stall and it opened to see a pale skinny girl in pink shorts and a whtie top with white sneakers. She pulled him in and had him sit on the toilet cross-legged. She then looked around and then hugged him._  
_Confused he asked, "What are you doing?"_  
_"I just need somebody to talk to."_  
_In his high pitch voice he asked, "Why are you crying?"_  
_She hugged Sora saying, "All the other girls made fun of me because I don't wear thongs."_  
_He just hugged her back and he asked, "So?"_  
"You're not like the other boys?"  
Sora nodded his head and he was hugged tightly

* * *

Sora chuckled, "So you still crying about your undies today?"  
She slapped him, "No I just don't wear thongs still. They're icky!"  
He then drives the car in front of her yard and she looks at Sora.  
"Sora...I'm sorry for earlier."  
Sora held her hand and he smiled, "It's ok. It happens." He got out and around to open the door and she asks, "Why do you do that?"  
"You're a lady."  
"So? I can open my own doors."  
"Does it matter?" He smiles and hugs her good bye.  
"I'll see you soon, maybe?" She asks  
He laughs, "Something like that."  
She smiles as she walks into the house. After she closes the door, he gets into his car drives off into the night, headed home.


	2. Good Morning

Funny how all it takes is one review to keep the story going :) Thanks

* * *

It was a warm Saturday morning, the sun was rising at the hour of eight; its golden tint touching upon the tropical suburbs of Paupou Avenue, a narrow street leading to a small cul-de-sac. There was a white paneled house with a window barely covered by a thin curtain but only enough to cover a half-naked brunette sprawled across a two-man bed in nothing but a sheer pair of white Calvin Kleins briefs. His older brother, knowing about Sora's predicament would make sure Sora would be awake long enough to get ready, knowing even the loud, obnoxious alarm avoids his dreaming head as Nuclear fallout avoids a roach. He creaked the door open, amused as the position, almost laughing out loud; bending over to hold back the noise.

Demyyyx commented, "This is great."

The sandy blonde silently opened the door wide and leaned agaisnt it, managing to avoid any sound. With the knowledge that their parents were taking a second honey moon, the trust given to Demyyyx gave him a solid advantage. With an impish grin he whistled a cat call loudly, causing the brunette to raise his head up and search drowsily for the source.

He grumbled, "Stop slapping my ass..."

Demyyyx bit his lip to hold back a powerful burst of laughter as he would approach his brother and make the dreamed annoyance real. Rubbing his hands together, he raised the arm high and with a powerful swing collided his palm against the round buttock of the sleeping teen with a loud clap. Demyyyx looked disturbed as he heard a pleasured moan from Sora. Sora was awakened and looked around to see the blonde looking at him blushing.

He immediately got up and covered himself with his blanket, "Demyyyx, what the fuck!" his voice cracked.

Demyyyx looked back in awe and stated slowly, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Sora blushed, "Well I only wear these for Friday night games."

The older teen challenged, "Oh no...I meant about you moaning."

The younger brunette blushed and demanded, "Get out!"

Demyyyx waved his messy mullet around and got out in his plaid pajama pants and black shirt. "Just get ready before 11."

Sora grumbled, "Yeah...that."

Demyyyx smirked, "Well Setzer's a dick anyway. I don't blame you for kicking his ass. His older brother is also a douche."

Sora rolled his eyes as he opened his drawer...to be a cause for Sora to scream, "Demyyyx!"

A thump was heard followed by hyena-like laughter echoing through the hall. His older brother came in at the most amused image, his younger brother half naked holding a towel to his side staring at the drawer with a tomato-red face.

Sora grumbled, "These better not be mom's you fucking freak."

Demyyyx whispered, "They're Kairi's."

Sora stared bewildered and his voice cracked through all the previous screaming before, "What? Oh my God!"

Sora blushed as he stared down at the drawer. He looked down to see the drawer full of woman's panties...none of them thongs. Sora's heart fell, they must be Kairi's. He growled at Demyyyx, "Did you leave some for her to wear?"

Speaking of the devil, Sora's phone on the bed vibrated. Sora went to answer to recieve a text from "Kai3" His heart fell as he read.

**From Kairi**

**OMG! :( My panties r missing! I asked evrybdy and nobdy haz dem. O.o**

Demyyyx was rolling on the floor laughing and Sora growled, "I'm going to kill you for this!"

Then his phone vibrated, more frequently though. He looked and his heart was falling into an eternal pit of anxiety. It was from "Kai3" He answered it nervously,

"Hello?"

A voice shrieked in fear, "Sora...I don't know what to do! My brother wasn't pulling a prank on me and my parents are at the meeting today! I searched everywhere. I think I have a stalker. Like really, who could have taken them."

Sora's throat was clogged as if he was guilty and all he could say was, "Um..."

"Did you do it? You did didn't you! Oh my God, you freak!" He could hear a beep as he saw call ended. His chest suddenly started hurting.

He said softly, "Great...now my best friend thinks I'm a freak."

He looked back to see Demyyyx turned towards the wall, "You happy with yourself?"

Suddenly his phone started vibrating again and saw the same number call again...hopefully not another berate for a crime he didn't do. He slid the button on his screen towards answer and shakily answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sora."

"Yeah." He asked concerned.

"Nice ass." She purred.

He was suddenly confused and looked behind him...Demyyyx was holding out his own phone with a pic of Sora from behind while he was reading his text messages...underwear hugged around his ass and everything. Sora blushed and gritted his teeth at Demyyyx who smirked. He saw the address was Kairi's number as well and looked back to the window.

"So...are those really?"

She laughed, "Nooo. Demyyyx and me bought some to put in your drawer. And well..." She started laughing uncontrollably

Sora laughed along with fake emotion and stated, "Well I'm not wearing one of them just so you know."

"Well I doubt I bought a pair of Calvin Kleins for you."

Sora smiled and said, "Love you, Kai."

"Love you too." she chirped.

Sora press the hang up button and fretted, "Don't you dare do that again!"

Demyyyx smirked, "Well all your undies are in the laundry."

Sora realized he was out and cursed, "Fuck, man! Could I borrow a pair?"

Demyyyx smirked, "You got some."

Sora looked over and glared, "Fuck no!"

"Then go commando."

Sora suddenly got girly again, "Hell no! That's nasty."

"So are those undies you're wearing now."

His brother had a point and he grumbled, "Get the fuck out."

* * *

An hour later, the bathroom was being emptied of remaining steam and Sora came out in jeans and a blue Hollister shirt. Demyyyx still in his pajamas cooking up breakfast, "You should feel lucky today."

Sora regarded breakfast and ignored what smart assery might be headed his way.

Demyyyx continued regardless, "You're getting breakfast, you got new undies..."

Sora clenched his fists, "I really wouldn't mind fucking you up too, Demyyyx Hokagi. I really wouldn't."

His brother pouted, "But I just made your breakfast with a smile."

He displayed his art of work consisting of two eggs, with bacon arranged as the smile and a hasbrown as the nose. Sora grinned and he took the plate and sighed, "How come you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean."

Demyyyx brushed a hand through his hair and countered, "And you haven't?"

Sora proceeded to eat his breakfast while Demyyyx just washed the utensils he used to cook. Sora went to put the dishes away. He dropped his wallet on the way from the table. So after setting down the dishes, the teen went to retrieve the wallet squatting down to get it and his older brother giggled as Sora pulled down the back of his shirt.

"Shut up!" He grumbled.

Demyyyx then noticed and teased, "Your panty-lines are showing."

"They're briefs." He lied.

"You tell me that."

"They don't have flowers on them."

"Do you enjoy the softness of panties?" Demyyyx dramatically asked

Sora saw and opporotunity and came back, "How do you know panties are soft?"

Sora smirked and saw his older brother blushing as the younger teen exited towards his car to arrive at school.

* * *

_This chapter came out a little more twisted than I intended x)_


	3. Roxas

Thanks for the barrage of reviews peeps :)

* * *

The clock was nearing 11:45 as Sora pulled into the parking lot of Destiny High, tropical palms surrounding the driveways and the red banner of "Warriors" everywhere painted on the school. The youth got out of his car and headed towards Coach Travis's office in the field house. It was a brick building with a banner of the team name posted across the top of the field house. Sora found that the main door was open and saw the coach's office door open. He called, "It's open."

Sora approached the office and the older man looked up, "Yeah, man. Here's what going on for you; the Drama Department needs a volunteer to help them with setting up for next week. So that's your punishment. You'll get to go home as soon as they're done."

Curious, the quarterback asked, "What about Setzer?"

Coach replied, "He'll see Monday. Now go before you join him."

Sora walked away for the coach to count down outloud, "5, 4, 3, 2..." Sora got the message and sprinted out before Coach could reach one. He snickered, "I love my job."

* * *

Heading towards the auditorium, Sora was approaching the area with caution in the case of interfering with the students moving around sets for the show. He met up with a rather energetic teacher sharing a story worth the laughing of socializing faculty. Sora approached her, "Excuse me, Ms. Yuffie?"

She said with exaggerated excitment, "Sora, you're the volunteer. Excellent. Now I just need you to go the back and help Roxas set up. You know who that is?"

Sora replied, "I'm sure I'll find him."

"Great...and thanks. I will definitely put in a good word for you." She winked

Sora wanted to correct why he was there but decided it was best to avoid the awkwardness of the conversation. So allowing the young woman to converse with her peers, Sora climbed up and headed towards the back to find curtains in the way. He decided he would traverse under the illusion of one curtain to only run into a pleathora of red velvet taking the footing of the athelete as he rolled in the curtains and fell backwards tiwards the backstage to find nobody but a blonde staring down at him in a black AC/DC t-shirt and grey jeans with a solemn look of amusement.

"I guess you're the volunteer." the teen giggled.

"Now why do you say that?"

"Well drama students know to avoid closed curtains." He smiled as he held a clipboard behind his back.

Sora got up and laughed it off, "Well I'm new here."

Roxas teased, "Interesting name...is that Japanese?"

Sora laughed and played along, "I would say more along the lines of Korean."

"You don't say? North or South?"

"Didn't you know, I'm a Korean spy."

Roxas falsely cursed, "You communist scum!"

Sora laughed hysterically and reintroduced, "While 'New here' is my alias, my real name is Sora?"

The blonde drew it out, "Well why should I tell you my name?"

The charade continued, "Could I guess it?"

"You could try." Roxas smirked as he got the ladder out to reach the lighting.

"Does it start with an R?" Sora held the ladder for stablility even if it had four legs on the ground.

"It does."

"End with an S?"

"Maybe." Roxas smiled. Roxas added, "You know, you're the cutest volunteer we had."

The word got to him again and Sora turned his head, "Oh...um thanks. So is it..."

The blonde interupted, "I know you know it, Sora. Now...I gotta ask you..."

He was cut off as he lost balance and fell backwards from the latter, Roxas's chest pumped full of adrenaline, a falling stomach and a busy heart, his back tensing up anticipating impact with the ground. Instead though, his back felt the solidity of another body and once landed, felt the warmth radiating from the body he collapsed with. Roxas looked back to find himself getting up and sitting on Sora's lap. Sora rubbed the back of his head.

Roxas apologized, "Sorry about that."

Sora stuttered, "Um...it's uh good."

Roxas turned around still in Sora's lap, "No I really am sorry."

Sora defended, "I know you didn't mean to its just..." Sora felt awkward when he felt a hand on his thigh. Roxas also realized where he put his hand to support himself up and took it back quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry...I uh." Roxas was suddenly the blusher.

"I'm usually not this um...talkative or..."

Sora grinned sheepishly, "It's good just don't..." Roxas's hand slipped further down and he hit a throbbing muscle. Roxas immediately recoiled his hand to himself blushing, "Well um...I'm sorry about that. I know you're straight and all."

Sora asked, "Excuse me?"

Roxas got up flustered, "I said too much...please don't say anything to anyone." He begged whining.

Sora got up and replied, "It's good...I'm not like the others."

Roxas smiled and said, "So helping me inspect the lights?"

Sora smiled back and replied, "That's why I'm here."

* * *

After hours of working backstage, everybody was released by 3 as Sora was walking with Roxas.

"So one time I came to class and I completely forgot my monologue. So I just winged it and nobody knew the difference. When Ms. Yuffie found out, she gave me points for creativity."

Sora laughed and replied, "I wish copying and pasting was considered being resourceful."

They both laughed hysterically and Roxas stated, "Well I'm glad you weren't such a douche today. Hopefully that won't change."

"I don't play that game, bro. I'm always me."

Roxas smiled, "Ok...bye, Sora."

Sora's heart thumped and Sora felt disoriented...confused. His blood ran like the rapids and he returned the gesture, "See ya around Rox."

Roxas got into his car quickly and watched as Sora walked towards his.

The blonde sighed sadly, "Why are all the straight guys cute? Fuck! I just..." He sniffled

Roxas sighed again and whined, "Well forget it...he'll probably just be like anyone else. Back to quiet old me." He whined yet again and started the car, frustrated at the circumstances of High School.

* * *

_Yeah...it's gonna be a slow climb to coming out :)_

_So prepare for the torture of being in the closet :D lol_


	4. Coming Out

_Monday Morning_

And so begins another redundacy of the everybody's lifetime, Mondays. That dreaded day you despised all throughout Sunday only to realize the impending beast that comes closer to devouring your weekend that breezed so easily over. And it was another morning. The plaza of the school would be crowded with cliques. Sora would go through his usual manner of visiting most of the various cliques. He found it in his heart to look for Roxas...where would he be?

He looked around everywhere to realize...he was a loner. So in order to find him...Sora would find the loneliest corner of the school where he knew individuals would hang out to be alone or at least where he would go to only to find a few witnessses. His heart thumped as he entered the empty hall as if the area was a tunnel of Hell. He looked around...his adrenaline pumped almost as bad as it was during a pressing play. Sora then saw in a lone hallway to his left a skinny teen curled up with a black hoodie worn, with black skinny jeans and white converse. Some strands of blonde hair hung out the hoodie. Sora figured he would gather this unknown teen's attention. He tapped his shoulder to see the same set of crystal blue eyes gaze up at him, that spark looking up as if he were innocent. The boy raised his arm to pull out an ear bud.

The boy asked, "Can I help you?"

He seemed dazed but Sora asked, "Saturday?"

Suddenly the blonde smiled and turned away quickly, "I thought you'd forget."

Sora kneeled down in his white AE shorts and sky blue AE shirt, "You think I'd do that."

"What about your team?"

The brunette replied, "They'll see me in first block."

Sora looked to see Roxas was blushing and he asked, "What's wrong?"

Roxas replied, "I just didn't think you would come."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Roxas quickly countered, "No, no. I'm glad you came um..." He bit his lip looking up at Sora. Sora looked back his heart pumping as much as the blonde's was staring. Sora came in closer and Roxas looked up extending his neck then Sora broke the moment.

"Sorry."

Roxas placed his hands on Sora's jaw and guided his face towards his own and lips met. Sora's body went into complete shock, his blood rushed, alarms were sounded to his hormones to throb a muscle and Sora just let it happen. Sora then fell forward, laying Roxas on his back and Sora giggled, "Let's get out of this position."

Roxas smiled, "No one will see us."

Sora looked around unsure, but Roxas pulled Sora in to enjoy more of the kiss. Sora tried to resist but found that he could no longer hold back desires he never come to meet before...until now. So he just followed what his previous girlfriends or "friends" would do and curled his fingers around Roxas's neck then rubbed the back of his head running his hands through his light hairs. Sora then parted himself and got back up sitting next to Roxas smiling...he liked it. Wait, Sora's conscious was eating at him: Was this right? What if I'm doing the wrong thing? But once Roxas placed his hand on his thigh leading up towards his throbbing member, Roxas wrapped his arm around his shoulders...this felt right indeed. And Sora continued to make out with the blonde sitting up. Roxas looked back into Sora's own blue eyes and the blonde stated, "I thought you were straight."

Sora replied, "I did too."

Roxas cooed, "Aw, I'm your first?"

Sora corrected, "We didn't fuck yet."

Roxas pecked Sora on the lips, "Am I your first gay kiss?"

Sora smiled and nodded his head...making Roxas lean into Sora's chest and he mimicked a toddler, "I feel special."

Sora gained confidence and kissed Roxas on the forehead, "You are special."

Roxas looked up at him and the two were engaged in another duel of the lips...this time parting mouths to allow access of a tongue battle for a bit to revert back to lip sliding and biting. They were into it now...feeling up and down eachother. Sora reaching down to reach Roxas's jean-clad ass, his large hand clasping around the round muscle and groping it, while Roxas felt up Sora's shirt, exploring every nook and cranny of Sora's toned body ever causing the rage of his throbbing member already screaming within the tight confines of his jeans...skinny jeans. He felt as if his inches of hormone-induced meat would shred his pants anytime as Sora groped the blonde teen's butt...his anus begging for penetration. He was already envisioning fantasies which involved some graphic stuff forbidden within the realm of school. His desires were about to get the best of him as he made way towards the top of Sora's shorts, slipping in to grope the athelete's cotton-covered butt, feeling nice and toned...not bettering the endurance of his pants. He was thinking, _"Fuck, he's sexy! I want him now!"_

Suddenly the bell rang and the throbbing member of both teens lowered their bloodflow knowing nothing was going to be done with the exodus of students about to flood the halls in a few minutes.

Sora asked, "After school?"

Roxas smiled, "Yeah..."

Sora walked away with Roxas staring intently at the newly acquainted homosexual's ass before getting up to gather up his own things for his first class. Roxas pranced happily along the halls, not that he already wasn't recognized for being the most flamboyant guy within the halls of Destiny High, holding his books together like a schoolgirl and stuck on a high of the ecstacy he just experienced. Was this love or fulfilled lust? It was fine either way, it felt good to kiss one of the hottest guys in school!


	5. The Experience

It was an infamous heated day of August, school was releasing its students into the heat most of them trying to escape it by going to their homes. There are a select few however that don't live such luxury due to their passions leading them towards the tormenting field covered by the mirages of the heat turning the grass into a heated lake. Sora was just about to leave when he noticed a blonde waving at him and Sora grinned as he approached Roxas towards an almost empty hall. He went behind him, "So what's up?"

Roxas replied, "I missed you."

Sora heard a younger voice call him he looked and it was Tidus in a pink Hollister shirt with khakis and flip flops.

He look bowed up, "This faggot fucking with you Sora?"

Sora stated, "It's alright, man. I'll see you at practice."

Tidus asked glaring at Roxas, "Are you sure?"

Sora sternly ordered, "I'll see you at practice Tidus!"

The freshman got the message and proceeded out an exit of the hall with Roxas grimacing.

"Why do they gotta be such assholes?"

Sora recalled his recent trouble with one, "That's how they are."

Roxas replied, "Why do you hang out with them?"

"We look out for eachother. They're pretty chill...just around people that do sports."

Roxas whined, "Or gay people."

Sora chimed, "Hey...fuck them."

Roxas teased, "Ew, football players are nasty."

Sora pushed Roxas against the wall behind a locker seductively, "What's that mean?"

Roxas bit his lip and just as Sora was about to lean in, thank goodness Roxas was behind the locker at the right angle. A stocky student called Sora, "Hey you gonna be at practice, man?"

Sora's adrenaline rushed as he almost got caught in a act, but they didn't seem concerned about Roxas. He stated, "I'll see you there, man!"

"Alright, broski!"

Roxas rolled his eyes irritated, but Sora found a solution. There was a nearby closet that Sora found was open testing to see what was in it...luckily it was an empty closet. He opened the door leading Roxas into the closet and the two were alone in the dark. With a light shining in from the window but basically invisible to those in the halls. Sora wrapped his arms around the blonde and their lips met in another dance. Sora then let his hands wander down to Roxas's hands and curled his fingers into his. Sora then released the grip eventually leading his hands towards the seat of Roxas's jeans and hooked his thumbs in. He lead them around to his belt and started undoing it along with his jeans...pulling them down to reveal sky blue briefs with yellow and neon green thin stipes with a small, white waistband saying Life. Roxas had to admit...it felt great being viewed like this by his crush. So Roxas did his turn and undoed Sora's shorts for them to easily fall down to reveal red Hollister boxers with white seagulls all across the undies. Just as the brunnette was feeling up on Roxas's bum he went around to his bulge. Just as the brunette was about to take down Roxas's undies, a conscious suddenly caused the blonde's hands to push away the advances.

Roxas replied, "I think we're moving too fast. Maybe we should take it slow."

Sora suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

_It was after a game on Friday night when Sora was walking Kairi home and they walked through the jungle. Kairi wasn't a cheerleader at the time and she was wearing pink skinny jeans with a black zip up hoodie and white t-shirt...the hoodie was slid off as the couple started making out passionately, Sora's own shirt also coming off revealing developing muscles. The two were alone and they were hot with passionate lust. It was simple, his hormones had taken posession and they were in a process. Just as Sora was just about to undo Kairi's pants she placed two hands on top of his frozen in their grip on her belt._

_She said, "Sora, I don't know if I'm ready."_

_Sora as mentioned was young and posessed by his own hormones. So he insisted, "Come on, Kai. Please."_

_Kairi looked up uncomfortably. She looked back down and up and sighed, "I guess so."_

_Taking it as a yes, Sora had proceeded and made Kairi's belt insufficient and slid her jeans down to reveal a pair of matching pink panties. Just as Sora was about to hook his thumbs into her waistband she asked, "Don't you think we're going too fast?"_

_Sora realized what he was doing and stared back at Kairi in shock of himself and what he was doing. Yes, Sora's member was throbbing for some action, but his heart finally spoke as hers spoke. Sora sighed sadly and ashamed and did her the courtesy of pulling up her jeans._

_He hugged her, "I'm sorry, Kai."_

_Feeling guilty, Kairi dropped her jeans and started making out with Sora and started undoing his jeans, pulling them down to his thighs and grabbing his eager muscle as the two started ripping clothes off and moaning throughout the jungle giving eachother pleasure. His boxers on the ground, her panties along side them while the two leaned on top of a knocked down log fallen like the innocence of the couple's relationship._

* * *

And here Sora was back with Roxas, in the closet in a similar situation. Sora realized what was about to happen and thought over the consequences of such rushed action. He hugged Roxas really hard and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Roxas smiled as he leaned his head into Sora's shoulder, "It's ok, babe. You weren't thinking too much...I really wasn't either."

The blonde blushed as Sora looked over at him. This time it was different though. Roxas smiled up at him and the two made out while Roxas guided Sora's cock out of his boxers through the crotch hole manufactured within the undies and it sprang out. Roxas rubbed the member while Sora reached down and slid Roxas's undies down to allow Roxas's member to spring out as well. It was a hot moment as the two drew closer, their cocks touching. But then one went off sooner than the other...Roxas looking down to see Sora discharged sooner than his usual sessions. It wasn't just a spurt...it was definitely a load and Roxas giggled while Sora looked ashamed.

"I usually last longer." Sora defended.

Roxas teased, "Looks like you were happy to see me as soon as you saw me."

Sora blushed as his organ softened down continuing to rub Roxas's while he made out with him. Roxas grabbed the back of Sora's hair and thusted his hips forward while Sora continued to rub him down. Soon after Roxas couldn't hold in no more releasing a flood of orgasm covering Sora's hand. Sora looked as Roxas continued pouring out his juices, worse than Sora. It was a moment before the blonde's penis was completely discharged, dripping like a garden hose turned off. Roxas grabbed some nearby paper towels left in the dispenser and started wiping himself down while Sora did the same.

Sora looked over and Roxas was most definitely sastisfied. The blonde looked up at Sora while he watched and he leaned into the brunette for another kiss. Sora returned the favor as he made out with him.

Roxas teased, "You know you're still a virgin though."

Sora looked confused at first but then saw Roxas's meaning, "Oh um...yeah."

He almost had a heart attack thinking of well...a penetrating feeling. Sora knew how Kairi felt at that moment, unsure if he was ready for that kind of an experience. Roxas stated, "You have practice."

Sora blushed, "Right...I'll see you after then?"

Roxas kissed Sora, "Could I ask you something first?"

Sora nodded his head and the blonde continued, "I don't wanna freak you out but...um, wanna...ugh..."

Sexual experiences was definitley an easier flow than social interaction as the blonde blushed. Sora insisted, "What is it?"

"Well you never had a boyfriend so..." Roxas suggested.

Sora smiled and held Roxas's hands and kissed him, "Definitely baby."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks."

Sora pulled his shorts up and made sure he was cleaned up. "See you after practice, Rox."

As Sora closed the closet door, Roxas pulled his clothes to where he looked decent and he leaned back into the wall of the closet.

He sighed happily, "He's mine now."

He looked at his phone and paniced, "Shit, rehearsal!"

Causing the blonde to kick open the door and run towards his locker realizing he was near being late.

* * *

;) My nose just bled writing this...

And rereading...and...Sorry lol

Anyway hoped you enjoyed. Definitely gonna be more to this than erotic writing.


	6. The Team

Haven't updated in a while :3

So let's get started

* * *

It was yet another heated day of practice. Throughout the pessmistic moods of players abusing eachother or winding theirselves out, one remained ecstatic in the midst. He wasn't focused of earlier events, but he certainly wouldn't be in a Monday mood. Sora however remained his certain aura of leadership and intimidation. He was well aware he wasn't sprinting out all of his energy or being part of a wall to hold back the other team, but he also knew his job was more important than any of the others. He handled the ball, he was the ultimate decider. He was the captain and he would execute decisions, not caring what anyone else thought except his coaches.

His voice lowered as it grew louder, "Red 22! Down, set, go!"

The popping of pads echoed accompanied by the grunting of effort. Sora's vision spread throughout the field and he saw an opporotunity. He threw the ball towards the end zone and it was caught by one of the recievers. Everything was muffled, out of focus except for the game itself. This was his realm...until a whistle blow put his focus back in reality.

One of the coaches criticised, "Come on D, give them an edge! The other teams didn't let us through that easy! Go get some water."

The players were released to the sidelines where they had moments of relief from the arduous task of preparation. Sora was just sitting on a bench while everybody else carried on a conversation. He was then approached by a infamously familiar face.

It was Setzer, "So are you just throwing to your buddies?"

Sora looked at him, "The fuck are you talking about?"

"You knew that was Tidus."

Sora corrected, "No, not really. I just throw the ball to whereever. I don't give a fuck who catches it!"

Setzer, "Whatever...you knew I was out there."

"I'm sorry, did you get off the bench once? Good job. Now shut the fuck up."

"I'm always starting."

"On defense and they always score everytime you're in."

Setzer countered, "And you never fucked up."

"Not as much as you. Hell, even the coaches don't wanna use you."

Setzer threatened, "You just wait."

Sora predicted his plan, "Alright."

After another tormenting hour of running plays, Monday was always the day for settling issues among the players. Everybody would gather in a ring which was known as "the Circle of Life." Literally a ring established for two individuals calling eachother out. And after being maliciously criticized, Sora would find a legal way to lay out an asshole today. He comes out and the crowd goes silent.

"Setzer!"

The player is hesistant but walks out, the crowd supporting Sora alot more.

"Lay 'im out!"

"Get some!"

The two got in a position to run full force. Sora was primed and ready while Setzer on the other hand had a plan of standing ground, no movement or effort put into putting any force back.

His thoughts remained arrogant, _"He's just a quarterback. He's not gonna hit that hard. He's just a fucking pussy! A FUCKING PUSSY!"_

The animosity was obvious, a pair of piercing, ice crystal eyes looking into a pair of blaring green eyes. The only thing that made their uniforms personalized besides their hair. A whistle was blown and the match was over not even in a second...a cloud pop that sounded like a car wreck caused some hooting. Sora got up and went to the other side, his tesosterone running on a high. His engine was primed and he was ready once again.

"Come on, get up!" Demanded the brunette.

Setzer got up and half-assedly got in position. Without a warning, the antagonist was knocked over once again, his head feeling fuzzy. His body feeling the buffeting of force. His ears were ringing and he could tell he was going to be bruised, much like the war stories Coach Travis told of encountering explosions. His will was strong though, it got him up once again. But his mind and body wasn't cooperative, getting him inable to set himself properly only to see a body coming full force at him this time a body not landing on him, flying over after colliding with his face flinging him back on the ground. He could feel assistance as he was guided out of the empty space and escorted towards and unknown area due to his blurred senses, until a wave of cold water hit his face. Everything cleared and he found himself being helped by one of the water boys. He looked over to see the events continuing.

The last thing he remembered was being knocked to the ground by...Sora. Once again he found himself defeated. He yelled a profanity and joined the crowd once again, one of the only players in a bitter mood while the others cheered on the events before them. It was a few good matches later and the coach called everybody in, indicating the end of practice.

The coach announced, "Ya'll did good on a Monday. Best practice I've seen on Monday. Scout D, you were a little slow but we didn't have to motivate you. You did that yourself. Let's continue this until Thursday then we get ready for the game. Check, roger?"

Some of the players chuckled at the military confirmation asked at the end and some replied, "And roger!"

An inside joke shared between the coaches, the player and basically anybody who was part of the team. And to the veteran, Coach Travis, the team was just another unit. They weren't being trained to kill or die for their country, but they still volunteered for something few people do. To indulge in the love of football and violently react to those who would shatter their school's pride and most of all, their brotherhood.

And most of all, they were Warriors. Sure, it was their mascot, but that's what they were trained as...warriors. Not in a literal sense, but the fighting spirit would live on through his coaching and the wisdom in which it contains. Coach Travis wasn't aiming for just football, he was building them a foundation in which they could live on past the field.

* * *

Yes, another football chapter...:)


	7. Axel

Havent updated in a while and I apologize folks :) so enjoy

* * *

So while Sora sweated his balls off enduring the heat and mass of violence, from halfway across the campus Roxas was practicing for other events of his own. Particularly an upcoming musical skit they were practicing for Thursday. Roxas wasn't a teen to take the spotlight, he enjoyed his work backstage however the class insisted that he once would take the stage. Particularly in a short number excerpted from the Producers.

He was quite nervous and his tempo wasn't up to beat. Sure, he would sing in the realm of his own room or the privacy showers offered but it was almost an impossibility to sing in front of people without stage fright. He loathed going up on stage and he loathed getting any attention, Roxas was a lone wolf...surely that would change though.

He was scolded once more, "Sound happy, Roxas!"

Yuffie seemed more frustrated than advising after the umpteenth time of trying to motivate him. Roxas saw Axel, a graduate a year before him who visits the room anyway. He wrapped his arm around Roxas and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong. Just do it for..." Axel thought deeply of all the conversations he had with Roxas. There were plenty of things that made Roxas happy, but they all seemed to be forgotten. Then a lightbulb went off in the ginger's twisted mind.

"Who's that quarterback you got a crush on?"

The blonde got flustered and growled, "Happy thoughts?"

Axel scratched Roxas's chin teasingly, "He does make you happy. Just pretend hes out there watching you."

"But that would make it worse." Roxas whimpered.

Axel winked, "Trust me...it helps more than you think."

Roxas gulped hoping his face reverted to normal by then, "Ok."

"So you good, buddy?" Axel chimed

Roxas nodded his head ready to give a good rehearsal.

Yuffie asked, "Now are we ready?"

Axel smirked, "We should be good!"

From the top the chorus went off singing about how Germany was in peril until a new leader rose. Roxas found his cue and he wore a grin as if his crush's dark secret just happened.

"And now it's Springtime for Hitler and Germany!"

Yuffie looked on in awe...Roxas never acted so happy since he first got in the program.

"We're marching to a faster pace!" Roxas strutted on as the "show girls" went to their positions.

The blonde's defiant grin declared, "Look out here comes the master race!"

Yuffie as a drama teacher was tempted to cease the whole production and ask the student what rose his tempo, but her desire to see the number finished overwhelmed it as she knew how frustrating it could be to get back into the motivation he just found. The rest of the class also looked up in awe as Roxas was usually the quiet one in the corner who desired his work backstage. He was a nice kid, just kept to himself most of the time.

By the time he sung the cue, "Come on, Germans...go into...Your dance!"

Everybody was just looking in awe...one of them had the urge to clap while the rest of the class clapped as well rather than continue the rehearsal.

Yuffie asked Axel, "What the hell did you say to him?"

"That's his secret." Axel for once wouldn't embarass him too much.

Yuffie stood up and encouraged, "That's a great job, Rox. Whatever it is, keep doing it."

* * *

After practice Sora waited outside the room and looked into the window, seeing that rehearsal might go on for a while he just pulled out his phone to check his Facebook on the internet. By the time his Facebook loaded up though, the class was exiting out the door causing Sora to put his phone away and look for the blonde.

Sora called, "Roxas?"

The blonde teen looked over and smiled, "Sora?"

He leapt towards the brunette and pulled him into a hug. The athlete blushed and returned the hug, after all who would really care in drama?

Roxas whined with puppy dog eyes, "I missed you."

"Same." Sora leaned his forehead into Roxas's until the blonde noticed he was still a bit sweaty and he smelt an odor.

Roxas teased, "You stink."

"It's called football."

Roxas leans his head into Sora's chest and whines, "Well I don't like it."

Sora rubs Roxas's back and whispers, "I know."

Seeing the sight seemed to be clear of everybody Roxas looked up biting his lip. Sora leaned in towards him, their lips meeting once again getting deep once again into a passionate kiss. Sora was grabbing Roxas's ass when the blonde had to push away.

"I have to get home."

Sora smirked, "You got a ride?"

"Yeah...but maybe next time."

Sora smiling over at his boyfriend chimed, "See you tomorrow then!"

Roxas sighed in ecstacy when he bumped into a red head looking down at him as if he got caught doing something wrong.

"Roxy?" the blonde hated it when he got like this?

Roxas gave an innocent grin, "Yes, Axel?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Roxas stalled, "Tell you what?"

"Roxy?" Axel repeated more inquisitively

Roxas whined, "Can't you leave it be?"

Axel looked at him with a smug look, "Is that who I think it is?"

Roxas blushed and leaned against the wall. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die at the moment.

Axel whispered in his ear, "Are you two?"

Roxas spat, "Yes we are, God damn it!"

Axel laughed, "Roxy, you should be happy."

"Not when everybody is finding out."

Axel shrugged, "I'm the only one so far."

"You better be." Roxas threatened

Axel got his car keys out and swung them, "I guess you could use a long walk home."

Roxas sighed, "Yes I'm dating my crush right now, are you happy?"

Axel asked, "Then why so serious?"

Roxas giggled, "Don't use that line against me."

"He definitely put a smile on that face." Axel winked

Roxas realized he must of done his usual snooping around, "How much did you see?"

"The whole thing." Axel proceeded in his trip pants and red t-shirt.

Roxas grabbed the trip pants getting on his knees, "You can't tell anybody, please."

Axel smirked, "Who said I was? I've never seen you that happy at all...so I'll leave it up to you...for once."

Roxas looked up at Axel hugging his legs, "Thanks man."

Axel got into his truck and thought to himself, _"There will be chaos though."_ His head echoing with his own maniacal laughter as he did for an impression of the Joker last year.

* * *

What is Axel up to O.o

Who knows...if his insanity matches that of the Joker :)


	8. An Agent of Chaos

More to come :)...Bon appétit mon auditoire

* * *

So Friday night came for the team to prepare for their game against their arch rivals, the Twilight Harvesters. It would be a home game as they donned their shoulder pads with red Jerseys, fitting their large bodies into the impossibly-tight pants accompanied by padding to protect their lower muscles from any collisions that will happen.

Meanwhile back in the stands behind the bleachers Axel is conversing with a group of referees.

"So you want us to make bad calls on your own team."

"Got it memorized?"

"Well I don't know if five hundred bucks for each of us will cut it."

"Then a thousand...is it a deal?" the red head glares impatiently.

The group looked at him inquisitively but one of them shaked his hand, "Alright...just keep us covered if it's obvious."

The group of refs proceed away to talk with the coaches and he smirks, "Can't make any guarantees."

* * *

The night air was cool and the floodlights came on to illuminate the field. The band started playing loudly as the teams came out to stretch and warm up for the larger event, the ultimate rivalry. The Warriors and the Harvesters loathed eachother since the towns started High Schools and with a football team only doubled that animosity; now to this day has only watered down to football. Even though the intensity of the rivalry has never subdued while each crowd held up signs supporting their team. Players would glare across the field towards their opponent. Overall it would come down to false pleasantries as the teams came across the field to shake eachother's game bidding for the best players to win. The coin was tossed resulting in the other team getting the ball.

The crowd grew silent to wear a pin drop could be heard. The kicker launched the ball as a mortar launches its rounds, the piece of pigskin flying sky high then arcing its way down towards the field. Meanwhile Axel was under the stands, "Come on...flag 'em!"

Roxas was sitting oblivious to what was going on, just waiting on his secret lover to get out in the field accompanied by some of his friends who went to these events for the sake of having something to do.

The ball was caught and the red head was glaring, "Flag 'em damn it!"

The other team recieved the ball having the runner run towards the field. The Warriors caught their target and angled their way towards the runner, they hit the runner resulting in him losing grip on the ball to have one of the Warriors jump up as they passed the runner and catching the ball into his stomach, his arms gripping around it and falling into a crowd of Harvesters. A whistle was blown and yellow flags were thrown causing the play to cease.

"Pass interference on the Warriors."

Coach Travis barked, "This isn't NFL! That just special teams too!"

He calmed down thinking it could have been a coincedence, even though pass interference to him was more of an excuse call. He yelled, "Just play, boys."

It resulted in the Harvesters being able to be at the halfway mark towards their field, the battle being right on the emblem of the Warriors as the play started off. Their quarterback counted down, one of their linemen jumped past the ball but reset himself.

Coach Travis was flipping out, "Flag him! Flag him!"

The offensive line proceeded forward, but unable to hold back the aggressive defense of the Warriors, causing bodies to flail to the ground crowding the Quarterback causing him to trip into the ground and the defense leapt on top of him like a pack of wild, hungry predators. The ref threw another flag and Travis sighed in relief until he heard their adjustment, "Off sides on defense."

"Are you freaking kidding me! I'm about to..."

Wakka was holding him down, "Calm down...they'll..."

"They're cheating is what they're doing! Cheap ass refs!"

One of the striped uniform officials approached the coach, "Sir I'm going to ask you to calm down."

"Tell your buddy to stop cheatin my boys then!"

"I'll try sir!"

"Do it then!" He barked.

And the rest of the game proceeded with bad calls resulting in the Harvesters being able to score 14 while he Warriors were unable to recieve any points, especially during a record play. It was the Warrior's turn on offense and Sora was out there for Quarterback backing away from the line that held back his opposition. He sought a target across the field and launched the ball which soared across the field and a reciever catching it running into the end zone supposed to attract points for the Warriors. The ref throws another flag though.

"Chop block on the Offense."

The crowd goes wild with anger and even the Harvester's stands are questioning the refs. Coach Travis won't stand for it anymore.

He demand, "I wan't a timeout!" not even making the motion with his hands.

The refs acknowledge calling a time out and Travis orders as if he were back overseas, "I want every single referee with me, now!"

"Sir, calm down."

"I said every ref! Now get them!" He barked having him call over all the stripes to him.

"Now, I want to know who paid you!"

One of them reasoned, "I'm not sure we know who you're talking about."

He pulls a wad of cash out of one of the referees belts having them stare, "I don't think you carry this much on you!"

He throws the money on the ground, "Now if you don't play this game fair, I will have all of your asses thrown in jail! Every single one of you."

"Just calm down...Some red head from your school paid us."

Travis thought and he narrowed down his target. "I don't care what penalties we make, you will not flag us one damned time...if you do. I'd get rid of those wads of cash if I were you."

The men got together and announced, "Warriors score 7 points."

He proceeds towards his line once again allowing the game to continue. Wakka asked, "What did you say to them?"

"Just took a little investigation and they squealed. I know someone I'm going to deal with after this game. Actually, will you watch for me. You know what to do, Coach."

"Alright, sir."

The man left the sidelines and walked towards the stands, seeing the black coat of a red head running in between the stands and a set of bleachers and he ran through.

"Come back here!"

The tall slender man was sprinting across but not fast enough for Travis's previous training in the day. He ran fast enough to catch up, the mysterious man climbed up the fence only for his leg to be forcibly pulled with him slamming into the grass below. Coach placed his forearm against the man's throat and he glared into the green eyes of the individual.

"Coach, surprise to see you."

He snarled, "What's you're problem Axel. You're graduated, you're done!"

"It's not you, Coach as much as I love seeing you pissed off."

He grinned, "Well looks like you're not a student...and you're 21. I think I can finally beat you without getting in severe trouble."

"Then how would that look as a coach."

He growled, "What do you want?"

"Oh...just for one of your favorite players to..."

"To do what!"

"I know he loves the game...so I rigged it for him to lose."

"We're still on the second quarter. We still got half a game so you lost. And you're going to jail."

"With what proof?" He smirks.

Travis narrows his eyes with Axel countering, "Do you really think the referees are going to be here after almost getting caught?"

He let him go and walked away, "If I ever see you here again, I'll get you for trespassing."

Axel smirked and just walked away leaving the coach to his game.

* * *

The game proceeded on through the night having the Harvesters lose signifigantly by 30-14 only the game being half time. By the time the game was entirely done the game ended up with a 55-14, a shattering victory for the Warriors. After one of the coach's speeches Sora proceeds to the locker room to change and Kairi comes out to hug Sora as he proceeds in his light blue AE t-shirt with jeans.

"You did really good tonight."

He smiled, "Thanks Kai."

He's greeted by someone else too, "Hey Sora."

He looks up to have Roxas proceed towards them and Kairi looks up. Sora introduces, "Kairi this is Roxas. Roxas, Kairi."

Kairi lets go of Sora and she greets, "So you're his new boyfriend?"

Sora blushes and Roxas plays along, "Yeah, let me tell you."

Sora looks around his heart pounding and realizes she must be joking. He laughs nervously, "Yeah..."

She smiles, "Well after that one Saturday."

Sora blushes yet again, "That's a secret."

Roxas giggles and Kairi wraps her arm around Roxas, "Well me and Rox are gonna have a talk, Mr. Man. We'll be back.

Sora gulps, "Um, sure...you two go ahead."

The two proceed down the parking lot and he whines, "Oh fuck...what am I going to do?!"

* * *

Poor nervous in-the-closet Sora :3


	9. Truth and Secrets

Within the school parking lot Kairi and Roxas were walking down to have a little "talk" while Sora remained worried where he was at.

"So I'm guessing you and Sora are good friends now."

Roxas shrugged, "You could say that."

"It's kinda weird. He hangs out with you like he used to do with Riku..."

She sighed sadly and looked into space. Roxas became concerned, "You ok?"

She snapped out of her trance, "Oh...yeah. Riku was one of Sora's best friends then he graduated and joined the Army. We haven't seen him in over a year. It's just sad we can't see him. Sora was kind of sad without him too, one of his only good friends he had...besides me. But it's awkward at the same time...for him."

Roxas asked, "So what happened?"

"You promise you won't judge him?"

"Not at all." the blonde answered seriously.

"Well we used to date. I still really like him but um...something happened. He used to go to parties with team a whole lot. So one night he went and started drinking. He got so hammered he fucked another girl. He didn't remember a thing but whenever he found out, he left and talked to me about it. I was upset of course, but he did something no other guy would do...He broke up with me after that."

Roxas sighed, "Why would he do that?"

"He told me he shouldn't be with me if that was going to happen. He's never forgiven himself ever since. I still really like him too. He just won't let it happen though."

Roxas sighed as well. Did he just not like her the way he did anymore? Was he using it as an excuse not to date her anymore? Sora was a better person than that...at least now he is.

Kairi asked, "So be honest with me...do you think he's um...gay?"

Roxas looks away not sure how to answer her. He couldn't lie to her, but Sora didn't want anybody to know. He had to make a decision...conscious or his boyfriend? Roxas just shrugged and played it, "I don't think he is."

The words jabbed him like a knife. He knew it was a lie and he hated lying to anybody. He knew the consequences, but he only did it for one person...his boyfriend. He wasn't going to betray him like that.

Kairi shared, "Well I've never seen him with any girls and he hangs out with you...no offense."

He shrugged, "He just doesn't want a relationship right now."

His mind finished "_with girls." _Details weren't important though. But then she looked over.

"Maybe I can change that." She glances over.

Roxas looks at the ground with alot of guilt building up on him and he says, "I don't know. I wouldn't really push it for him."

She sighs "I understand. I just hope he isn't hiding anything from me."

Roxas bit his lip almost saying something. The truth was there...the pressure to let loose the gasket was at a high right now. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to tell her the truth, he couldn't stand the lies. Then he heard a sweet, relieving voice.

"So what's up?"

He looked over to see the cute childish face of Sora, his blue eyes looking towards the two.

Kairi chrips up, "Just getting to know eachother. It was good talking to you Roxas."

He chuckles nervously, "You too, Kairi."

The two are alone and Sora asks, "What's wrong?"

"She kept asking me about you...she still likes you alot."

Sora sighs, "You didn't tell her did you?"

Roxas looks at the ground and Sora gets nervous, "Did you tell her?"

Roxas replied sadly, "I didn't tell her, but I had to lie about it."

Sora asks, "What's wrong with that?"

He looks up, "Do you seriously think we can keep this a secret for long?"

Sora shifted uncomfortably, "I don't want to talk about this."

Roxas got pissed now. He glared and said in a stern voice, "Well you're going to!"

Sora glared back and he snapped, "What is there to talk about?"

"Do you still like her?"

"No, I don't." the brunette defended.

"Isn't she a good friend of yours?"

"Should I tell everybody then?" the jock sarcastically replied

Roxas couldn't take it and wrapped his arms around himself and walked away...tears flowing downward, "That's not the point."

Seeing what he's done Sora followed, "Roxas I'm sorry."

The blonde continued walking away when Sora grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and turned him around, "Rox...I'm really sorry. You're..."

Sora had a lump in his throat as he made it out while Roxas looked up with a pair of glazed blue orbs. "You're my baby."

Roxas lost it and leaned into the brunette's chest having him rub his back while he cried. "I just don't like lying Sora."

"You won't have to."

Roxas asked, "For how long though."

He sighed and admitted, "I really don't know...I'm just not ready to come out yet. You know how you were picked on."

Roxas recalled back to his Sophomore year when he came out only to meet alot of backlash, his friends narrowing down to only the Drama Troupe who would accept him no matter what. The Soccer Team loathed him, the Baseball Team excommunicated him and only a few people in Track would come to accept him. Roxas looked up, "I'll do it for you. That's the only reason I will."

Sora nodded his head, "I won't make you do anything you won't want to do."

Roxas smirked, "Soooo...your parents aren't home for a while."

Sora blushed, "You wanna stay over?"

Roxas wiped tears from his face and smiled up at him.

"My brother's gonna be home."

Roxas smirked, "Well Demyyyx already knows I like you..."

Sora blushed, "So he's going to know?"

Roxas sighed, "Dude...you messed with Demyyyx for having a boyfriend."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah...I guess its payback."

Roxas pushed some of Sora's Spikey hair out of his face and he kissed him, "Fuck it."

Sora smiled and started to kiss back and the two were lip locked in the empty parking lot of the campus.


	10. Night at the Movies

Hey guys :) Haven't updated in a while, sorry about the wait.

I had work, LOTS of it and my internet provider was being a total d bag. Enjoy the little bit of story I wrote :)

* * *

Roxas gets in the car nervously while Sora starts it up. Even if he knew him a little bit, he had to admit he was nervous. He basically just met the guy, never mind really know him. Yeah, they liked eachother but it all seemed to be moving fast. Maybe tonight they would be able to get to know eachother and that they could fill in the emotional gap Roxas is feeling. They then drive on the highway towards a series of glass buildings and drive through the large avenue within the heart of the city, downtown passing by glowing signs advertising a night of alcohol and natural desires. They drive out of the series of gleaming skyscrapers and glowing temptations to drive off towards a more smaller part of town. There was a chain of restaraunts weaved around a bend in the road which lead to another glowing building which they drove towards.

They come in the parking lot and it's a large movie theatre. Roxas looks over, "But I'm broke."

Sora grins, "Babe, I got it."

Roxas blushes, "You really don't have to."

Sora chuckles and grabs Roxas in a kiss, "Rox, it's ok."

Roxas joined Sora in the kiss and an ecstacy of warm thoughts flow through his mind and the main one stands out,_ I like Sora like this...Oh my God he's hot!_

The two continue to make out and Roxas could swear his briefs would rip to shreds along with his skinny jeans as much blood was flowing Southward. Roxas moaned as he wrapped his hands around Sora's neck and the brunette dove in deeper for the kiss. Roxas moaned again when Sora rubbed through the back of all of his blonde hair. The two finally separated and Roxas smiled, "So what are we seeing?"

"Remember when you texted me a few days ago? Well, it's in 3D."

Sora pulled out two pre-ordered tickets and he read the words, "Dark Knight Rises 3D"

Roxas screamed and pulled Sora in a hug, "I love you!"

Sora smiled being embraced and crushed at the same time by the embrace. He said, "We should get going."

Roxas giggled and kissed Sora and snatched the tickets from him and immediately got out of the car.

Sora called, "Roxas! Let me lock my car."

But the blonde had already dashed across the parking lot as Sora insured his car's safety and then he made an attempt to catch up to Roxas. For not being an athelete, the blonde was still fast. Why wasn't he in sports...oh right. He caught up to Roxas who was laughing, "You're supposed to be a Quarterback?"

Sora smiled, "That's not fair, I didn't know we were racing."

Roxas approached Sora, "Wanna race again?"

Sora shrugged, "After the movie."

Roxas grins and whispers in Sora's ear, "If you lose you have to dress up like a schoolgirl for me."

Sora blushes profusely and stares at Roxas, "Um ok then...I don't have a costume."

Roxas giggles, "Spencer's." He then asks, "What about me?"

Sora stares and then finally comes back with, "You do the same."

Roxas smiles, "Alrighty then." The blonde kisses Sora and the two go to the box office to ask for 3D glasses and they enter the movie.

"You want any popcorn, Rox?"

The blonde shrugs, "Not really. It gets stuck in my teeth."

Sora then shrugs and takes the blonde towards one of the theatres and the two settle down in the middle for some of the slides of ads. Soon after some theatrical trailers started playing for them to see. Roxas intertwined his fingers with Sora's and mouthed "I love you."

Sora feeling bold leaned in for the kiss and Roxas returned it quickly then looked towards the screen. Roxas heard a girl coo in adoration from behind. He looked behind to see her look towards the screen while who appeared to be her boyfriend rolled his eyes. Roxas looked over at Sora who was intently focused on the movie. Roxas decide he would do the same as the previews finally came to an end for the movie to begin.

* * *

Towards the end, Roxas looked over at Sora with a tear flowing down his cheek as he saw the mushroom cloud miles away from Gotham. Roxas looked over with tears also coming down his cheek. He leaned on Sora's shoulder and continued to watch the movie. Moments later he found himself relating to Alfred as they presented a tombstone. After a moment of taking in the death of Bruce Wayne the movie shifted to observing the remains of "The Bat." They saw who Sora humorously referred to as "God" asking them about what happened. Sora was listening as Roxas closed his eyes.

"Mr. Fox, the auto pilot is fixed though."

A tear formed in the man's eye and Roxas seemed to have heard as the scene shifts to Alfred in Florence sitting down. Roxas breaks down in tears as he sees Bruce Wayne nodding at Alfred. Moments later the movie concluded with the epic theme and "Robin" exploring the Batcave. The two exited amongst a group of people leaving the theatre and the two headed back to their car.

"That was a good movie." Sora said.

Roxas raised his voice, "That was a fucking great movie! I love you, babe. Now you're really stuck with me and..."

Roxas was about to sprint to the car but Sora is already at the car and he smiles, "I think I win."

Roxas stares, "But that's not fair."

Sora shrugs, "You said it."

Roxas also casually replies, "Not the first time I cross dressed."

This thought immediately gave Sora tighter shorts as the two entered the car and drove off. Sora blushed, "Well...I got some panties too that Demyyyx pranked me with leftover."

Roxas smiled, "Is that why I saw a flowery waistband when we met?"

Sora blushed, "What?"

"When you squatted down to pick something up, the panties popped out."

Sora would sink his head in shame if he wasn't paying attention to the road, so he tried to distract himself with the road.

"I'll have to admit, the panty-lines were hot. It also kinda reminded me why I liked girls still."

Sora blushed also mentally agreeing with Roxas, panty-lines did turn him on as well. Sora thought we have too much in common which made things worse as his erection almost eluded the flap of his boxers to be poking at the zipper. Sora drove on by to find a shopping center with a Spencer's just about to close. Roxas got out and approached a girl with black hair.

"Xion, what's up?"

She giggled, "Roxas, what's up? We were just about to close."

Roxas replied, "I thought you'd be closed by now."

"We were...we were just fucking around in there."

"Mind if me and Sora get something?"

Xion looked suspiciously, "Does it have to do with what you two might be doing tonight?"

Roxas blushed, "Shut the fuck up."

Xion finally realized, "Wait is that?"

Roxas growled, "Xion, please or I'll tell everybody that you and Namine..."

He never finished, "Fuck fine! What do you two need, lube, dildo or handcuffs."

Sora blushed as he heard alot of these things and Roxas stuttered, "Um...something l-l-like um...a schoolgirl outfit."

Xion giggled, "Are you a student, Roxy? Does our naughty little student need to look pretty?"

Roxas whined, "You're being a bitch."

Sora asked, "Could we just get it?"

Xion asks, "Want cute panties with it too?"

Roxas looks over at Sora and answers, "No it's good."

Xion goes in the store and grabs the pink and black plaid skirt with a wrinkled blouse and matching vest and she smiles, "You going commando? You're bad Roxy."

Sora steps up and pays for it laughing at Roxas. The blonde remarks, "You're just jealous you don't get to see me like that."

Xion giggles, "I did one time in our relationship..."

Roxas stares with pleading eyes, "Don't tell him."

Sora laughs and asks, "What happened?"

"Well Roxy likes to dress pretty and have girls use strap ons."

The blonde may as well been another species as red as his face was, "Oh my God, she's lying."

The girl replies, "And you don't have a boner right now."

Roxas looks down at the obvious bulge in his black skinny jeans.

"Fuck!" He screams. It was a good thing only the three were in the store while everybody left just after Xion came out. They got the stuff and Xion giggled, "Have fun with your new student Sora!"

Even she knew Sora as he took Roxas out for a good time. Roxas was looking out the window while Sora smiled, "I don't it against you Roxy."

"It's embarassing!"

"How, you're dressing up anyway, plus getting fucked by a girl is about the same thing as being fucked by a guy."

The blonde retorted, "Not really."

Sora rolled his eyes, "It's getting fucked either way. I'll let you top me if you feel that bad."

"It's not that...it's just, well I don't know."

The brunette stated, "Well from knowing Xion in English last year, she's pretty much a dude with a pussy."

Roxas broke out in laughter, "If I stayed with her, I still would have been bi."

Sora shrugs, "I'm not gonna lie, we should have invited her over."

Roxas glares, "Fuck no! She's my ex."

Sora laughs, "I was joking...but she is hot."

"That she is." Roxas sighs in agreement.

"So why did she get kicked off the cheerleading squad?"

Roxas was laughing too hard then caught his breath, "He pulled down the captain's spankees during a game. She was wearing Hello Kitty panties which really embarassed her so she and her clique got her for sexual harassment."

"She was just a bitchy senior anyway, right?"

Roxas shrugged, "Yeah...she was hot too though."

Sora smiled, "Still being bi?"

"I haven't had a girlfriend in over a year."

Sora finally pulled his car over in the driveway.

"Well I'm glad you got a boyfriend then." Sora leans over and kisses Roxas.

The blonde agrees, "I am too...fuck yes I am too!"

The two start making out passionately once again in the car...

* * *

_Will the juicyness begin outside or later? Wait for the next if you awate a Big Juicy Sour Lemon ;)_


	11. SECOND UPDATE! STORY WILL CONTINUE

Authors Note

I realized my decision was unpopular. out of respect for the readers. the story shall continue asap.


	12. Making Love

I apologize for my last incident of me foolishly deciding not to finish the story and teasing you with a lemon, WTF was I thinking :)

anyway, here is the story I WILL keep making...and I do plan a sequel

* * *

Roxas stopped Sora mid kiss and he motioned for him to enter Sora's house. Sora looked around and saw that his house would be empty for the night. Demyyyx was probably out at the club with his friends and it would be another all nighter. He unlocked the door for his house and Sora felt his ass be grabbed and looked around to a smirking Roxas.

"You're just begging for a spanking aren't you, babe?" Sora smirked.

Roxas shook the bag and said in a sexy moan, "I need to change. I'll be in your room if you need me." Roxas flaunts his ass as he walks towards Sora's room. Sora waits outside what seemed like forever. His boxers no longer containing the beast within. Sora looks over to the sound of a door opening then finds the pale leg of his naughty student leading up to a short plaid skirt with a button up blouse not tucked in, not that it would make a difference with his abs being exposed anyway. He sits on Sora's lap and rubs his cheek kissing him while mounting on top of him.

"I've been a bad boy, Sora. I think I need a spanking." He says seductively. Theatre must have paid off to give Sora the rager he has.

Sora plays along an pulls him over his knee and flips Roxas's skirt up to reveal his round, perky bum covered in plain white cotton. Sora starts rubbing a butt cheek then raises his arm he whispers in his lover's ear, "Are you ready?"

Roxas simply stares back and bites his bottom lip as if that were the answer then he responds, "Spank me baby."

Sora forces his arm down on the blonde's tender bum causing the boy to moan. Sora rubs his ass making it worse for his rager, having the panties tighten over his bum as his erection pulled down on them almost giving the "schoolgirl" a wedgie. Sora raised his arm once again and alternated buttcheeks with a harder smack this time resulting in Roxas whipping his head up and curving his back. The blonde looked back daring Sora to continue. The brunette simply kept his punishment having Roxas moan with pleasure, Sora could swear his boyfriend would just ejaculate in his lap from how much he was moaning. Sora finally finished with the "punishment" and picked Roxas off from his lap and the two stared at eachother for a moment.

Roxas finally took the initiative and undone Sora's shorts and pulled down the white shorts to reveal his skyblue boxers. He comments, "You need to go underwear shopping, babe."

Sora looked, "What's wrong with my boxers?"

"They're just boring...although that is a nice cock popping out." Roxas grabbed the member and started rubbing it up and down, getting on his knees and rubbing it all over his face. Sora was fighting to hold back ejaculation as his penis came into contact with the soft skin of Roxas's face. Did he use lotion, fuck he was soft! And that's when he almost lost it when a warm sensation engulfed his cock. Sora placed his hands down to Roxas's soft blonde hair and rubbed his hand through it while the blonde sucked him off, fixating the hard member down his throat then back out and pumped it in him. Roxas then looked up, "Face fuck me babe."

Sora smirks, "I have a better idea."

The jock lays Roxas down on the couch then slips down his panties. Roxas giggles, "You horny bastard, you."

Sora grins and slides the panties off his ankles then lifts his legs up and spreads open Roxas's perky set of pale cheeks to reveal a clean, pink hole. Sora teased it with his finger, "Looks like somebody was ready all night."

This caused the teen to blush before his boyfriend treating him to a good warm up, his anus being fornicated by the jock's tongue. This caused an uproar as Roxas moaned in a demand for more as Sora played with his anus swishing around his muscle then fucked him straight up with his tongue. It was now Roxas's turn to be teased before his final fucking. Sora started to jerk Roxas when the blonde asked, "Are you trying to get me off?"

Sora looked up and he smirked, "Well if you want to so badly."

The jock spat on his hand and rubbed his cock to compensate for the lack of lube they had and then he took the chance. He slipped his head in causing the blonde moan. He could hear the blonde gasp and Sora asked, "You ok, baby?"

"Yeah...it just hurts."

"I'll pull out if you..."

He never finished, "Don't you dare fucking pull out, you fuck me right now Mr. Man!"

Sora smiled and continued to slide in, "Yes, sir!"

Roxas moaned and growled, "Oh fuck me you dirty slut! Fuck me you fucking jock. Fuck the shit out of me, Oh my fucking God yeah!"

Roxas's talk turned into a series of moans and grunts while Sora slid in carefully then out carefully and once figuring out his full capacity he calculated a pattern of sliding his cock with the warm tightness encompassing his throbbing member while Roxas was able to lay back and recieve at first a painful entry transforming into the orgasmic massage of his prostate. Roxas moaned, "Fuck me baby, oh fuck me harder!"

Then it came to the point where skin was slapping skin. Then Roxas wondered if he would ever cum as his boyfriend continue to fuck him like a race horse. Roxas finally went off but Sora still kept going causing Roxas to moan while his ass was just being torn up. When was his throbbing cock finally going to...he felt the warmth, the sudden squirt of ejaculation enima up in his ass. The brunette pulled out slowly causing alot of pain from the pull out, pulling out always hurt the recieving end but it was worth it as he followed his now half naked boyfriend to the bathroom.

Sora warmed up the shower when he invited Roxas, "Come on babe."

The blonde smiled and joined his boyfriend in the shower, the both cleaning eachother's dirty, slutty bodies. That was when Sora leaned in for a kiss with Roxas kissing him back softly, a series of pecks. Then Roxas realized where those lips have been he whined, "Babe!"

Sora laughed, "What? You kissed me back."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes, and he slapped Sora's ass. He noticed compared to his it was a bubble butt and he smirked, "So anybody ever say you have a bubble butt?"

Sora blushed, "Not really."

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't spank you." Roxas smirked.

"Because I can overpower you."

The blonde teased, "Drop the soap then."

Sora laughed and he hugged the blonde from behind their backs towards the shower so they could just enjoy the warm water without it hitting their faces. Sora says in Roxas's ear.

"I love you babe."

Roxas smiles and answers back, "Love you too babe."

* * *

This isn't the end. But it is the juicy lemon I promised you...perhaps based on real experience *blushes*

ANYWAY, this story will continue. Thank you fans for the support I recieved. You all have been wonderful, I'm sorry I let you down one time. It will not happen again!


	13. The Art of Pwnage

Continuing strong! :)

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday morning and they both had the idea of cuddling each other to sleep. It worked...for five minutes. Then Roxas embraced by Sora in his pajama pants couldn't but toss and turn around the bed. The brunette in nothing but boxers grew frustrated as he occasionally got elbowed in his bare chest or stomach. Yeah, cuddling worked alright. It was going to work, so Sora attempts to wrap around Roxas only for the blond to push him away unconsciously to the point where he was at the edge of his own bed. Sora shoved the sleeping blonde aside and finally surrendered and fell asleep himself. It was around 2 am when he could finally drift away in sleep.

When he did wake up, his blonde boyfriend ended up in his arms. Sora smiles then wakes up whispering, "What the fuck?!"

He pressed his warm body against Roxas's own and whispered, "Good Morning."

He heard a pleased moan from his boyfriend. Sora then decides to turn on his PS3 to play some Black Ops II. He made the mistake of going online however as he starts playing. He has a winning streak going, 5 kill streak. That's when he proceeds into a hall and receives a jolt of electricity crippling his character and next thing he ends up being knifed. He stares and tries to contain his frustration.

"Lucky motherfucker." Sora sighs relaxing himself.

While going another round of dying just normally from either mistake of sheer surprise, Sora yet proceeds into another hall and receives several shotgun wounds succumbing his character. Sora grits his teeth and remain silent, breathing heavily. There was about to be a straw to break the camel's back and something finally did. His character spawned and not 3 seconds he was shot down from an unknown place.

Sora yells, "What the fuck!"

Roxas gets up then rolls his eyes despite his drowsy state, "Come to bed babe."

Sora was already into the game and the blonde groaned frustrated. The blonde stared then he observed, "You really fucking suck."

The brunette was already agitated, "Then you do it."

The blonde grabbed the controller and a sudden change came in. Before running in a hall, Roxas threw a semtex causing for Sora's nemesis to be blasted away. And after a moment of shooting up people, Roxas ended up number one on the score board and even got the last kill shot with a shotgun, Sora's nemesis ended up having the screen name, "Turduckan."

Sora stared wide eyed and Roxas giggled, "Now will you come back to bed with me babe?"

Sora just nodded his head while Roxas guided him to stand up and walk to the bed and even laying him down, Sora still awed by the displayed talent of Pwnage. Roxas giggled and started to kiss Sora who didn't hesitate as he owed it to his badass boyfriend to dominate. Their erections rubbing together as the two made out passionately, Roxas mounting him and rubbing down his abs. The blonde purred seductively into Sora's ear then started nibbling on it, rubbing down his chest down to his penis, going under his boxers and slipping them down. Sora tries to speak, but Roxas is already going down.

"Roxas I..." He moans pleasurably as the blonde makes the cock disappear into his mouth. The blonde goes up and down on the brunette and before Sora could say anything he found himself rubbing the back of his boyfriend's head while he worked up and down his shaft. After a few moments the brunette went off right into Roxas's mouth as he enjoyed it sucking his cock dry of semen. Sora is breathing heavily and lays back as Roxas leans into his chest.

"Now don't leave me." Roxas sighs.

Sora just remember what he was going to say, "Babe, I don't want this all about sex."

A pair of orbs stares up with a smile accompanying them. Sora confesses, "I want to take our relationship to the next level babe. I don't want anybody else."

The blonde snuggled even deeper into Sora, with the brunette placing his chin down on the blonde's head, "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Roxas."

He heard a coo from the hall and heard a familiar voice announce, "My brother has a boyfriend."

Not caring as he runs his hand through the blonde's hair he says, "Fuck you Demyyx."

The blonde places his hand upon Sora's chest, "You're special to me."

And the two continue to lay there. Then a rumbling is heard and the blonde shyly smiles, "My tummy is angry."

Sora smiles, "Wanna go to IHOP?"

The blonde teases, "You're buying." He gets up and head to get some clothes of his. Sora just laid back observing his boyfriend bend over as the pajama pants sagged to reveal the panties he never took off, "Nice undies by the way."

The blonde replies, "You would know, they're yours."

Sora sheepishly turns towards the window blushing causing Roxas to smile before he went down the hall towards the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

I apologize for the really short chapter :/

There will be more to it though, I promise you that.


	14. The Detour

Sorry about the long wait. A lot of technical difficulties including internet, laptop access and time to spare kind of dilemmas. But now that I have such a wonderful machine with such a phenomenon called the internet, I am able to continue with Fanfiction once more :)

* * *

Sora invited Riku and Kairi via text while Roxas took a long shower. Afterwards Sora got his a maroon Hollister t-shirt with jeans and shoes. Roxas walked out with a white towel tied to his scrawny pale body. Sora eyed him while Roxas returned a wink and the two embraced in a kiss causing the towel to drop. Sora caresses Roxas's vulnerable spot until the blonde interrupts.

"You need to shower stinky."

His boyfriend protested, "Like you smelt good after a rough night in the bed."

Roxas giggled, "Naturally."

Sora slaps Roxas on the bare bum causing the teen to moan in pleasure. Roxas warns, "You'll get your fill in Sora."

Roxas teases the crack of Sora's ass with a credit card swipe of his hand as the brunette removes his clothes for the shower. Once the couple get ready Sora pulls out and drives the car down the hill of the suburbs. Roxas teases, "Well its not like panties are any different from your underwear now."

Sora shoots Roxas a questioned look.

"Calvin Kleins, basically panties made for men.", the blonde smirks

Sora shrugs, "I'd disagree. A lot of athletes use them."

Roxas starts to undo Sora's jeans.

Sora squeals in an near pre-pubescent voice, "What are you doing?"

He unzips the jeans then feels Sora's groin. Sora groans, "Are you trying to crash us?"

Roxas giggles and feels the underwear. "Look, they're soft like panties...unlike someone I know."

Sora blushes a deep crimson and pleas, "Roxas if you don't do my pants back up, I will crash."

The blonde smirks, "Your brand new car." He rubs his cock a stroke.

The brunette whines, "Roxas."

"You mean you wouldn't want a handjob from your boyfriend."

Sora was fortunate they were in busy, flowing traffic but he knew he got some stares regardless. He protests, "Roxas, not now."

The blonde smirks, "Or maybe that's why you took the wrong exit towards the edge of Destiny."

Sora looks up to find himself doing what Roxas implied. "Or maybe..." The blonde lowers his head over the brunette's exposure.

"Maybe you want some head..." and Sora couldn't have resisted even if his common sense was screaming. He felt his jeans and briefs get tugged down with ease.

"Silence means acceptance you know...in this case, babe."

Sora found himself driving towards a state park road fortunately paved. The blonde strokes Sora's throbbing member and next thing Sora knew he had to drive slower as he felt warm, wet sensation around his member accompanied by the sound of throbbing muscle stretching muscle. Sora finally submitted and pulled over to the side of the road to allow Roxas to finish his work. Next thing Sora knew the blonde head was bobbing up and down his cock endlessly, none like any girl has ever given him. Roxas had to have known what he was doing to make him submit like this.

A few moments later the blonde was guzzling in loads of semen, so much he almost choked as he pulled off quickly with a few more squirts still left. Roxas commented, "Didn't get enough last night?"

Sora concluded, "You might just have that effect on me."

Roxas giggles wiping sperm from his face, "I usually do. Can we get breakfast now?"

As if on cue the couple heard a vibration in Sora's jeans. Sora pulled out the phone to read, "Where r u?"

"Looks like we're late, Roxas." Sora teasingly convicts.

Roxas argues, "You're the driver."

Sora can't help but agree and drives off towards IHOP.

* * *

I promise you it's not going to be 50 Shades of YAOI lol. But it just happen to pop up at the time. Enjoy


	15. Breakfast

Hey could you guys do me the favor of checking out "Feel the Force."

Thanks for following this story though :)

I need to stop writing short chapters and here's where it begins.

* * *

Sora tries to calm himself before proceeding to drive to IHOP much to the amusement of his boyfriend holding his hand. Then they finally pulled into the parking lot seeing Riku and Kairi lingering around a black Volkswagen. They pull next to them to a surprisingly empty parking lot. Only a few cars surrounded as they got out.

Riku smirked, "Took you long enough. What's up Roxas?"

Sora was laughing nervously replying, "Not much Riku."

The older teen teased, "You're not crushing on me again are you?"

Kairi joined in, "Well he has been acting weird lately."

Sora defended, "That's not what you said last month."

This caused the girl's face to be as red as her hair with Roxas adding in, "Dayum!"

Riku remarks, "Well somebody just got talkative. You crushing on me too?"

"Well with those arms." The blonde winks.

Riku suddenly realizes, "Hey I don't roll that way, man. Sorry to disappoint."

"I know." The blonde laughs.

Kairi interjects, "We going in for pancakes or bullshitting out here!"

Riku comments, "You just want to get chocolate stuffed pancake."

"Fuck yeah!"

As they entered the building Sora feels a slap on his ass he glares at Riku who shrugged then looked over to the proudly guilty face of Roxas. He then felt another sting on his behind and looked over to a smirking Riku.

"That one was me."

Kairi asked, "Can I get a piece too?"

"Bite me."

"But you would like that too much."

"Yeah ok." Sora rolls his eyes.

A young feminine voice interrupts, "Can I help you lovers?"

Kairi turns around then picks the waitress up in a hug, "Sophie, it's been too long."

The girl giggles, "Good to see you too and..." she clears her throat then finishes, "We need to talk after I seat ya'll."

Kairi answers amused, "Sure."

Sophie leads the group towards a table with nobody around then she takes Kairi towards the girl's bathroom then asks, "Who is that?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kai."

"Who, Roxas?"

Sophie sighs, "He's so cute."

"Um...Sophie, I think he's gay."

Sophie stares with her jaw slacked open, "You mean he likes boys?"

"Yup, he's a homosexual."

"That likes girls?", Sophie desperately plays on words

"No, he's not a lesbian Sophie." Kairi giggles

"But he's so cute." she pouts.

"Maybe I could talk to him for you."

"You would do that? Thank you!" she hugs the older girl tightly.

She tries to pry the girl off.

* * *

The red head comes out with Sophie then Riku interrogates, "What were you two doing?"

Sophie's face gets red then Riku looks back at Kairi inquisitively.

She rolls her eyes, "You know she blushes easily."

He laughs, "Right, so we getting our drinks?"

Sophie, "This isn't a bar, Riku."

"Wait, you have beer?"

"Don't be stupid."

So the group orders their drinks except for Roxas who's quiet. Sophie takes this opportunity and asks as sweetly as possible, "And what would you like, hon?"

Riku taunts, "How come I never get that kind of treatment?"

She glares at Riku then focuses back on Roxas, "I'll just take a sweet tea."

She smiles, "Coming right up."

The eldest teen whispers, "Jail bait!"

This caused Kairi to slap him which he laughs, but Sora defends, "That's really not right, man."

"Sora, do you want her to crush on you again?"

He mouths with an exaggerated expression, "Fuck no!"

* * *

The group gets done eating and they leave the place when Kairi pulls Roxas over.

"Can I talk to you, Rox?"

She pulls away the blonde when he answers, "Yeeeahh."

"So are you like...gay?"

He gives her a quizzical look, "Yeah."

"Oh, weren't you bi once?"

"Why all the questions, Kairi?"

"Well Sophie is getting a crush on you."

"Oh." Roxas sighs while Kairi gives him a hopeful look

"I'm already taken."

Kairi smiles, "Aw, by who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't ok."

She glares, "Are you just saying that so you don't have to give Sophie a chance?"

"No I'm really taken and my boyfriend doesn't want his name thrown around!"

She looks down, "I'm sorry, Roxas."

She still stays there, tears flowing down her face then Roxas says, "Look, Kai. I'm sorry, it's just it's between me and him. You know, people would judge him, and I just don't want that for him."

"And you really mean that?"

"Yes, Kairi, I'm very happy in this relationship I'm in now."

"But wouldn't you grow tired of hiding it?"

"I do, but I just can't do that to him. If it's what he wants then I'll respect that."

She nods her head, "Fine. You riding with Sora or us?"

"I'll ride with Sora this time. See you around."

She giggles, "Bye, Roxy."

He thinks _I wonder how many people called me that in my life._

* * *

And THAT is the update :P


	16. I apologize Loyal Readers

Attention:

I can no longer find myself morally eligible to finish this Fanfiction.

If anyone else however would feel some kind of obligation to finish this story, I will commend you on it...

Anyone interested in finishing this story, contact me at armydye11 at yahoo.

I wish to see this story finished, but with the moral conviction I have against homosexuality, I am no longer able to finish this story with a clear conscience.


End file.
